Life in a wolf pack
by Sam Winchesters love child
Summary: Isabella "Bella" Marie Call phases and gets not one but two imprints. In the mean time There is a vampire out there that caused Bella's change. Who is the vampire and who are her two imprints? Find out, read the story.
1. Chapter 1

Life in a wolf pack

Chapter 1

When people look at us they think we are human, well we are but we are also shapeshifters. I wish we didn't have to be this way. We are stuck on the reservation. We can't leave ever, it's our duty to protect our people. My name is Isabella Marie Call and this is my pack and I's story.

One day my twin brother, Embry Michael Call, were hanging out with our friends, Samuel Uley, Paul Lahote, Quil Ateara, Jacob Black, Jared Cameron, and Leah and Seth Clearwater. We were just sitting by the fire on Friday night like normal when I smelled a weird scent. It was like bleach and death mixed together. I thought I was gonna throw up but then I started to tremble.  
"Sam, get her in the woods!" My uncle billy yelled out.  
Sam got up and pulled me into the cover of the trees. When we hit the tree-line I felt a burning sensation go up my spine. I screamed. I felt like I was dying. Sam told me that the tribal legends are true.  
When he said that I exploded. Literally. I looked down and saw I had paws and was really... Hairy.  
'What the FUCK just happened?!' I yell in my head.  
'You finally phased iz' I heard a voice  
'Sam?'  
'Yes izzy it's me'  
'Bells?!' I heard a few more voices in my head and I looked around wondering where they were coming from.  
When I turned I caught the eyes of a silver wolf and my world stopped. I was shocked to see it was Paul, my best friend Paul Lahote. I then looked into a midnight black wolfs eyes and it happened again.  
'YOU FUCKERS!' I heard Embry yell.  
'What just happened?' I whisper in my mind while I lay on my stomach and put my head in my paws.  
'Will you three stop your scaring her' I heard Leah say... Or think I guess? I don't know whatever it is.  
'Like I said the legends are true izzy and you are part of the pack now'  
'Ok?' I look at Embry.  
'Bubba?' I ask using the nickname we used as kids. He looks at me his eyes softening  
'What up sissy?' He asked doing the same.  
'Im scared' I whisper softly.  
'Think happy thoughts of yourself as human' I hear Jared say  
I nod and do as was said. I feel a rush of warmth again but this time it didn't hurt as much. I felt my bones moving and my body changing back into my human form. When I look down I'm naked.  
"Shit!" I say and hide behind a tree. I hear everyone chuckling.  
"Ha-ha now shut up and give me something to wear please?" I feel something hit my face and look to see Leah standing in a sundress.  
"Ow!" I say dramatically and put on the clothes.  
I walk out from behind the tree and stand there with my arms crossed.  
"Ok so the legends are true and we turn into giant wolves. What else is true?" I ask no one in particular  
"Imprinting" Sam and Paul say at the same time looking at me with love and desire in their eyes.  
"...oh shit that's what that was?!" I ask them and all I get are nods."well fuck me" Paul looks like he's about to do just that.  
"DON'T even think about it" Embry says to him.  
Oh my god this is gonna be a long day.

A/n: this is my first fanfic please go easy on me :)  
~Mali


	2. Chapter 2

Life in a wolf pack

Chapter 2

Three days later:  
Embry was giving Sam and Paul the 'protective older brother' talk. Cue eye roll. It's pretty sad when your TWIN brother gives your imprints that talk.  
"Embry, leave them alone. God your worse than mom, and she's OVERprotective of us I don't need you to watch over me and what I do in life. My life not yours."  
"Bells, your my sister and I love you I want you, but if these two are your imprints then they need to be talked to."  
"Dammit Em! STOP! LEAVE ME AND MY IMPRINTS ALONE!"  
Just then Leah walks in"what's going on in here?" She asks with an exasperated sigh.  
"My TWIN brother is giving the overprotective older brother talk!" I yell glaring at Embry.  
"Em, bro leave them alone" jake,my hero(note sarcasm), tells Embry.  
"She's my sister and ill do what I want back off both of you!"  
And then my future sister-in-law walked in and up to Embry.  
"Shit" I mumbled which earned me a glare from Emily.  
"I know I'm beautiful but there's no need to stare Emily we all know you're jealous." I smirked while the others snickered well everyone except Embry and Emily who just glared at me. So I walked into the kitchen, knowing I was being followed, to make lunch for everyone. When I looked back I saw Sam staring at me with love and Paul staring with desire so I turned quickly and bent, purposefully, to get a mixing bowl for the potatoes from the cabinet.  
That's when I felt heat from behind me, I stood and turned and was face to face with Paul. I smiled and kissed him softly which he deepened. Sam came up and started kissing my neck. That move made me moan into Paul's mouth which he took advantage of and pushed his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance, he won, but I didn't care. Sam kissed up my neck and hit a spot just below my ear and I moaned a little louder.  
"You like that?" Sam asked and kissed the same spot again which had me moaning more.  
"God will you stop molesting my sister and come into the living room?!" I heard Embry yell which made me jump a little and pull away from Sam and Paul.  
"Sorry bubba, I can't help it if I have two imprints who want me." I say with a smug smirk on my face.

A/n: I own nothing :'( R&R PLEASE!

~Mali


	3. Chapter 3

Life in a wolf pack

Chapter 3

When Embry FINALLY got over his "overprotective older brother" state he came and sat next to me.  
"Sissy, i wanted to tell you something."he said  
"Whats up bubba?" "Um... Well... I wanted to know*cough* if it was okay if Emily moved in?" At this question I gave him a blank stare.  
"Izzy? Bells? Isabella!" "Shit Em don't use that name! And don't yell my ears still hurt from last night" that memory made me shudder. One thing a sister should never, and i mean NEVER hear from her brother is moaning, grunting, and screaming. Yeah thats what i heard for three hours. "Sorry about that sis, but what do you think?" "To be honest Embry i don't care, she's your imprint/fiancé... Not my choice." Thats when i heard howling.  
"Shit, lets go" i got up and ran out the front door followed closely by my brother, and phased shredding my clothes in the process.  
"Whats going on?"-jake  
"The fuck i was just with kim!"-jared  
"Shut the fuck up! Whats going on Sam? Paul?"-me  
"Two leeches red eyes!"-paul  
With that we all growled  
"Where?!"-Embry  
"Treaty line?" i said with curiosity.  
"Why are they there?"-Quil  
"How the hell should we know?!"-me sam and paul all said in unison.  
"Damn ok it was just a question"-Quil  
"Sh sh sh do you hear that?"-me listens to moaning coming to a stop next to a vampire couple doing the deed.  
"Daaaaaamn!"- me, Paul, Quil, Seth and Leah said wide eyed.  
"Dude this is hot even if it is leeched theres no denying that shit"-me  
Everyone else just nodded in agreement. Thats when they noticed us watching. The dude smirked the chick, lets just put it this way, she was very confident with her body. She walked up to MY SAM and rubbed his muzzle. At this i growled in warning.  
"Down doggy" she said and shockingly i sat.  
"The fuck?" -me "that bitch has an ability!"  
"Don't call my mate a bitch please" the guy asks.  
"Now we know what home boys ability is too" i say as i phase back pulling Sam's shirt out of his ankle strap putting it on.  
"Who are you? And what do you want?" I ask crossing my arms.  
"Im Jasmine and this is my mate Mark" the woman states staring at me lustfully, causing me to raise an eyebrow.  
"Ok, now that thats settled. What do you want" asks Sam who had just phased back along with Paul.  
"Wanted some alone time if ya know what i mean." The guy, mark, said.  
"Yeah we know" i mumble eyes drifting to my imprints and back at the leeches.  
"Now tell me why we shouldnt kill you here and now?" I ask with venom in my voice.  
"Oh because we know something you dont."  
"And whats that?" Paul asks  
"The Cullen's have changed a human." Jasmine says making everyone gasp.  
"Not possible its against the treaty... Wait how the FUCK do you know about the treaty?!" I yell.  
"Aye we only know because Jasper is the one that helped us in the southern wars and tells us everything. He's our father figure in this life"Jasmine says sadly.  
I stared at her open mouthed. "The southern wars? As in the the newborn wars?"  
"Yes? How do you know about them?" Mark asks.  
"Jasper Allen Whitlock, Major Jasper Whitlock thats how." I tell them. Causing them both to stare at me like i was crazy.  
"Someone say my name?"i hear a husky southern accent say.

A/n: sorry for the longish wait writers block don't hate me please? R&R!

~Mali 3


	4. Chapter 4

Previously:

"Someone say my name?"i hear a husky southern voice say.

I jump in surprise"Well shit major don't scare me like that"  
"Is, you know him?" Embry asks after phasing back.  
"Umm yeah he helped me back when we were five and i got lost in here" i say looking around the forest.  
"Yep and as she got older i told her about me and my past... Stupid of me knowing she was only 10 when i told her about my kind." The major said rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Haha remember my reaction?" I ask causing Me jasper and mark to laugh. Thats when i realize theres another scent.  
"Who the hell is that?" Paul asks looking to where the scent is coming from, making us all turn our heads in that direction.  
"Shit, it Liz!" Jasper says running towards the scent.  
"Who?" I ask taking sams shirt off tying it to my leg and phasing.  
"Who the hell is Liz?"-Jared  
"Its the girl the Cullen's turned!"-me  
"How do you know?!"-Leah  
"It smells like Elizabeth! Thats how i know lee!"-me  
"Fuck!"-pack  
"Come on!" Jasper yells back at us as the scent of human hits our noses.  
"WHY THE FUCK IS A HUMAN OUT HERE?!"-sam  
"He's on the mountains sammy"-me  
"Fucking rock climbers, they're gonna get themselves killed"-Paul  
"Hurry guys she's getting closer!" Jasmine says running fully clothed now. I speed up so I'm almost ahead of Jasper.  
"She's just up here" Jasper says as we get closer to the scent.  
"She stopped"-me  
"Why'd she stop"-Embry asks as we see someone dropping from the side of the mountain.  
"Well ill be damned... She didn't kill 'em" Jasper states  
"Dammit" i say phasing back pulling the shirt on  
"Maybe next time izzy" Sam says phasing back. Causing me to sigh.  
"Thats something i wanna see" someone says causing us to look their way.

An: im soooo sorry i had writers block and school and parents and... Sigh ya know what nevermind... Hope ya'll are still with me :) see ya'll soon  
~mali3


End file.
